Glitches in snailiad games
Snailiad Snailiad There a death end in the place of isis. You can go to boss rush without the mini game. Gravity shock is also a glitchyyyy. All of them are fix by auriplane. Super secret boomerang and the two secret snelk places are not glitches. snailiad 2 If you fight Rain snail without the shell shield, you will gain a shell shield, and when you beat rain snail, it will say "And so..." and your browser will crash. Snailiad 3 If you hide in your shell after defeating Blob-zooka, you will dodge provadddas and be able to go to Sea of endless via Launch pad. Snailiad 4 If you use hacks for the ^dj*2, and break Iris castle final boss blocks, you will fall into a world where text start flashing when it appears. If you jump over Psycho iris 2 (It takes some time) then switch to left and right gravity 100 times without touching Iris (Also takes some time) and shoot a pea from a pea shooter at Iris, you will fall into world a6yW^3G and gain the ^dj*2 If you defeat dragon snail, and hide in your shell afterwards, it will show Dyna blade carrying you in your shell, but will fly backwards, and you will suddenly appear in the world %a6yW^3G. There a glitch were sranthy break is stuck on the gray door. snailiad 5 There a death end that turn buddy into snaily in the last place. Snailiad 6 Some when there many blob you will get stuck when you got attack by all blobs. Snailiad 7 If you press down in normal mode, your browser will crash if you didn't get the shells back from the slug. Snailiad 8 well, more of a mistake, there is a piece of grass in mare carelia. Snailiad 9 There a death end on the top of when your batting king dedede. snailiad 10 There a glitch were snaily beat marx with snaily hide his shell he is now the walking shell. snailiad 11 If you click on Snaily in Snaily conveyor, he will disappear. In Dyna blade VS snatchy there's a glitch when you reload it snatchy turns to battafire and a swarm of batties. snailiad 12 In ??? world you warp into dark meta knight place. There a glitch when your in the top of marx. In snaily quest use dyna blade 100 times and dyna blade just keeping on going to get glitchy for dyna blade. snailiad 13 There a shortcut where snaily touch psycho iris and a picture of a snaily snail. snailiad 14 When dark matter die when you hide when you got 1 more hp gray doors can't open snailiad 15 snailiad 16 snailiad 17 snailiad 18 In boss rush there a glitch were psycho iris got a buggy thing when your gonnig into the next room. snailiad 19 When you got attack by a enemy when you in a wall sometime you will get stuck. snailiad 20 snailiad 21 snailiad 22 If you enter "ELEPEPSI" and "GOODBYESUN", it will trigger "SEZIUREMACHINE" without warning. If psycho iris touch the death ray he dissper. Hidden room are glitchy. If dark matter have 1 more live and snaily have 1 more live when you shoot the death ray and they all die it freeze the most dumb glitch ever. When you kill all enemies excet for devilblob they turn buggy and goomlets to spikies. Sometimes when you put CRAP! snaily says crap in the code. If your put ROBOTWANTS it's too hard but with GOODBYESUN it's more REALLY hard you can't see the water but with DYNABIRD + ROBOTWANTS = Winged robot but with MILKYWAYWISHES = Marx robot winged dyna blade moves. Snaily 64 DS If you draw a pizza, it will freeze on the screen until you leave the page (Snaily 64 DS on kongregate/AG/newgrounds) or turn off your DS. In the world where you activate the Isis boxes in snail heaven or Isis temple (secret area) then press B (or shift in PC) Snaily will die, and Isis boxes will stay deactivated, and the light closes in the castle. When you play as isis and waluigi if you psychic a piranha plant the piranha plant stuck. Putting iris boxes to thromps and whomps make the boxes fall down. A power flower for waluigi make him psychic but sometimes you can have a flying glitch. Category:Glitches